Avengers and Loki One shots
by RomansBride
Summary: A series of unconnected one shots about the Avengers and Loki using whatever inspires me at the moment I also take requests
1. Chapter 1

_**Loki is All About That Bass**_

Loki was wandering around Stark Tower even tho he was confined to the tower he was free to walk around the building. He was down near one of Tony's many labs when he heard Jamie Rhodes (Rhodey's little sister) singing a song all about bass so he walked in noticed her dancing around and shaking butt as she put something together. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Loki standing there smiling at her."Hi Loki,how long have you been standing there?"Jamie asked "Oh around the time you said you were bringing booty back and when you were shaking yours." Loki replied with a smile. Later that same day Jamie and Natasha were out shopping when a rude sales lady told Jamie her size wasn't sold in their store so she and Natasha went back to the tower. When Loki heard about what happened to Jamie he listened to the song she was singing earlier and a smile came to his face. That night after dinner Tony told the everyone that Loki had something to show them and even tho most of them groaned they filed in tothe common living area. The song All about that bass began to play and Loki began to dance and when he grabbed Jamie and she started to dance Tony had Jarvis record it and forward it to Rhodey. After their dance Jamie and Loki began to date much to Rhodey's dismay and once Loki was allowed out of the tower she and Loki went shopping and as they were passing a groupof skinny girls and one of them said "What's a hottie like him doing with that cow" Loki put his arms around Jamie and said" I like a woman with curves." When the video showed up on YouTube the couple was shocked and so were the girls who were more hated than Loki ever was. Rhodey showed up at the tower after the video got 2 million views and when he walked up to Loki Jamie was so scared that there was gonna be a fight but when her brother shook Loki's hand she was relieved. Now she just had to figure out how to tell him she was pregnant.

 _ **Jamie's description She is 5'3 with44 dd breast and she also has a big butt and wide hips and little stomach pudge so no she isn't a skinny girl but she loves her body and All About That Bass is her favorite song.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I ship them**_

 _ **Loki's POV**_

I am so wrapped up in the fan fiction site that Tony showed me as a joke that I didnt even notice him walking intothe room. I was reading a story about Steve and Natasha and in my mind they would make a great on that day I was sitting on the couch cuddling with Tony and I saw how Steve and Natasha sat next to each other but avoided touching so I deciced to fix that by using my magic to stick their hands together and once they noticed what happened Natasha gave me a death glare and said "Undo this now Loki!" " Nope I think you two should get closer ." I said with a smile "Tony tell him to undo this before anyone gets here." Steve said loudly. "Steve why should it matter if someone sees you guys touching it's obvious that you two are dating."Tony said laughing then Clint, Pepper, Thor and Bruce walked in and everyone's eyes got huge as Burce and Clint walked over to Steve and said"That's why we are a secret because you want Natasha on the side!" Pepper walked over to Natasha and said" I thought you were over the crush you had on him that's the only reason I agreed to date you but you go and do this."" Wait everybody I stuck they're hands together and I'm sorry." I said as I waved my hand over them to end the spell."Why would you do that Loki!" Clint yelled at me. " Because I ship them." I whined "Tony I blame you for showing him fan fiction at least he didn't go Thorki on us." Clint laughed. "What is this Thorki you speak of?" Thor asked. Later Tony and I showed it to him and he smashed my laptop with his hammer and left.


	3. Chapter 3

_**My best friends brother**_

I was sitting in the living room on the Avenger's floor at StarkTower eating popcorn and watching a horror movie with Thor when all of a sudden three huge guys and a lady showed up with swords and another guy handcuffed I was so scared that I froze everyone but Thor."Lady Diamond why did you freeze my brother and my friends?" Thor asked. "They popped upon us it scared me and freezing is all can do that doesn't kill or isn't pretty." I replied unfrezing them."Thor who is your is most beautiful friend." the blong guy asked. "Ignore him Lady Diamond he is a flirt."Thor said as he hugged everyone. "Odin and director Fury have stated that Loki is to stay here and you are to help him see the error of his ways and to maybe turn him into a hero." the woman said with distain while looking at me like she hated me."Well I shall do my best." Thor said as he uncuffed the guy who was staring at me. After the other four people left Loki walked towards me but Thor grabbed him by the shoulder and said"Loki she was frightened that is the only reason she frozeyou it has happened to every one but friends Anthony and Steven only because they saw what happens when you try to sneak up on her.""I'm not going to hurt her or anything I just want to talk to her. You act like she is your maiden but Lady Jane is still your love correct?"Loki said sliding free of Thor's grasp."Yes but Lady Diamond is my best friend she is the only person in the tower that doesnt get upset when friend Steven and I ask lots of questions about technology."Thor answered quickly. Later that week I woke up to Thor shaking me ."What is it Thor?" I ask finally sitting up."I need to go see Jane will you look after Loki while I am away for two days. Please Lady Diamond I will be forever in your debt." he says using the same look that got me to take the wrap for breaking Tony's toaster. "Okay but if he is a jerk to me I will freeze him till you get back." I replied as Thor pulled me into a big hug just as Loki walked in."Thor is she meant to help me until you get back?"Loki asked.I got up andgot dressed. When I got to the kitchen I saw Loki was just having toast so I went about making breakfast for everyone in the tower and once it was done I called the two spies and two super soilders to breakfast and once they began to eat I grabbbed my tray and took the sciencists their food. When I came backup Loki was sitting on the floor holding his jaw while Steve was holding a yelling and cursing Bucky back. "What happened here guys?" I asked looking puzzled. "That asshole asked us a vulgar question about you so I punched him with my metal hand to make sure he gets the message."Bucky said slowly calming down."I only asked if any or all of you bedding her. I didn't know it would set you off into anger which answers my question as to it none of you are."Loki replied slowly standing up."Loki you don't ask questions like that it's rude and distasteful and it's not your bussiness." I said before slapping him. Later that day while I was watching a movie with Bruce,Loki walked in and sat down so Bruce got upand left because he'd heard about what happened earlier and left due to still being a little upset about it."What is his problem?" Loki asked. "Everyone knows about your question and the guys are like older brothers to me so they are all pissed off."I said before stomping off to the gym.

 _ **Loki's POV**_

I went to find and apolgize to Diamond and once I saw her and Stark dancing I realised why I was being mean to her. It was because I would never get to touch her the way he was cause how could a sweet girl like her ever want a monster like me touching her. "Sparkly rock I've got work to do so dance with reindeer games over there he looks like he wants to talk"I hear Stark say as he lets Diaomnd's arm go." "I'm a precious gem not sparkly rock." she yelled out as Stark left. "I am sorry about the question I asked this morning they were all staring at me so I wanted to make them look away by being personal." I said stepping closer to Diamond. "It's all good but you have to dance with me." Diamond said as she grabbed my hand.

 _ **Diamond'sPOV**_

Loki is just as graceful as he looks. We had just got done the Tango when Steve came in and growled at Loki and I threw him a don't be that way look. "Hey get your hands off her you creep."Bucky said he and Clint walked into the gym "Guys we were dancing and he has apoligized to me so it's okay."I said moving in front of Loki to keep them from hitting him. "Well Loki it is time for our dance lessons so bye bye."Clint said stepping closer to Loki. Just then Natasha came into the gym looking for a sparing partner and Loki accepted I was trying to teach an archer and two super soliders how to do a Tango and the Chacha but I was drawn to the sparing match where without even touching her Loki had Natasha falling on her butt after it was all said and done he had gained her respect. That night at dinner Loki stood up and said"I am truly sorry for the things that implied about Diamond this morning.I have already apoligized to her and I hope you can forgive me as she has. I also want to apoligize for controlling your mind Mr. Barton and also for throwing you out the window Mr. Stark .""Wow sparkly rock you need to Tango with bad guys more often they apoligize after you let them twirl you around."Tony said with a smirk "She told you earlier she's a precious gem not a sparkly rock." Loki said with a smile. The next day I took Loki to get a tuxedo for the charity gala that Tony was having the next day. Once we got back from shopping I was basically kidnapped by Bucky and taken to his room where he sat me down as he and Steve tried to give me the safe sex talk and all I could do was laugh once they finished. The day was pretty uneventful til Thor returned that night and saw Loki's head in my lap as we watched Frozen. "Well I see you two are quite close."Thor said stomping away as if he was angry at us."What's his problem ?" I asked Jane as she followed him in. Later that night Tony suggested Karoke so as we all gathered in the living room I picked a great song 'Best friends brother'by Victoria Justice. After I sang the song Thor nodded as if to say he was fine with us dating.

 _ **Loki's POV**_

The next night while we were at the charity gala Diamond and I danced a Tango that got us appualed and when I dipped her the last time she kissed me hard and we broke from kiss she said"My dad's here you should meet him." We walked over and when the guy heard her say"Hi daddy."he turned around. I nearly lost my lunch because it was none other than Director Fury.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Crazy Possessive**_

 _ **NewYork 12:00 pm-1:00 pm**_

Samantha Wilson stormed into Stark Tower and headed up to The Avenger floor and she walked right up to Loki and slapped him so hard the God of Mischief fell over and Samantha said"Loki I will beat your ass if you ever touch Bucky or Steve in a sexual manner again." She stomped off and headed down to Tony's lab and walked up to him and punched him in the nose and relayed the same message that she gave Loki. She called Phil Coulson and asked him to meet her for lunch when he got to the restaurant Samantha punched the agent and got in face and said"If either Bucky or Steve ever tell me you asked them to have a threesome with you again I will cut your tongue out." Samantha sees Maria Hill at a coffee shop and grabs her bt the hair and said" If you ever say you want a Steve and Bucky sandwich again I will beat you senseless.

 _ **Paris,France 1:00 pm-2:00 pm**_

Steve kicks the door to a fake modeling agency down and grabs a guy named Jean Luc and says "I know you speak English if you ever ask my girlfriend boyfriend to pose for a nude magazine again I will break every bone in your body got it." The guy nodded but Steve broke his jaw as an example.

 _ **Washington DC 1:00 pm- 2:00 pm**_

Bucky Barnes walks into an office with the name Grant Ward on the door. He snatches Ward up out of his seat and says "If I ever hear you say that you are gonna introduce Samantha Wilson to the Mile High Club again I will kill you. Bucky then heads to Melinda Mays office and tells her "Stay away from Steve Rogers or I will slit your throat."

 _ **The next day**_

 _ **New York 7:00 am -8:00 am**_

Samantha , Steve and Bucky all walked into Nick Fury's office. "Rogers, Wilson and Barnes you three can't go around terrorizing and beating up people who make passes at your significant other, Wilson you broke Coulson's nose, bruised Loki and Stark's jaw and ripped out a handful of Hill's hair. Barnes you dislocated Ward's shoulder and agent May quit. Rogers you broke the French Prime Minster's son's jaw. Are you three happy with yourselves yet?!"Director Fury yelled at them."Actually I have another message to deliver." Samantha said as she and Bucky left and headed to Agent 13's desk and Samantha grabbed her as Bucky pulled out a knife and said"If we ever find out you placed cameras in our bedroom at our apartment again I will cut your eyes out." They walked back into Fury's office and Bucky said"We are very pleased now." "You three are suspended for three days and after that you have to train the new recruits for three months." Fury said in a weary voice. Once they left the office they went to their apartment and talked about what they'd done. "We are crazy possessive of each other guys. We beat and threatend people. We should get married." Samantha said with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

_**What he left behind**_

 _ **Bruce's POV**_

I walk into the tower it's like I never left. My first stop is to my floor to drop off my duffel bag then I head down to the lab to see Tony. "Hey Bruce you're back that's great. Let me tell you steer clear of Natasha she kinda wants to kill you."Tony says. I shake my head as I head off to see Clint who doesn't even respond to me with more than a grunt when I say hello. I head down to the gym and say hi to Steve who says"Don't even talk to me."I wonder what's up with him as I head up to Thor's floor where he and Loki glare at me so I get on the elevator where I see Natasha who says "I should gut you but I'm waiting on Sheena's orders." I gulp cause seeing her will be my last stop.I go to Steve's floor and see Sheena and Bucky both laughing and talking when they see my Sheena turns her head and crosses her arms asBucky gets up and says"You just stroll in here after six months with no word and you don't even say a word to her yet. I should punch you." "I'm sorry Sheena I know leaving you with just a note was stupid and I was afraid of hurting you."I say slowly. "Bruce you left me with a lot more than a note."Sheena says as she struggles to get up so Bucky rushes over to help her. I wonder if she is hurt until she turns around and I see that she is five months pregant."I had no idea. When did you find out? " I ask as I rush overbut she steps back from me with tears inher eyes. "I found out a week after you left. Bruce if you aren't going to stay for good don't come near me I can't take the pain of leaving me everytime things get hard and these babies don't deserve that."Sheena said as she walks past me I follow her and say"Sheena wait I want to be there for you."

 _Four months later_

 _ **Sheena's POV**_

Bruce has been here with me every step of the way since he came back. It took a little while for everyone in the tower to forgive him but once they see him painting the nursey by himself they came around. Today is the first official day of summer and it's so hot. I am sitting in the lab with Bruce and are working on Tony's Iron Man Amour when I say "Umm guys My water just broke." Bruce grabs me up and says "I'mgonna take you to the med bay and Dr. Cho will be here soon." "Bruce she's already here she's the live in doctor. Calm down you don't want the Hulk in there do you" I tease. He becomes visibaly relaxed. Six hours of labor and I gavebirth toa 6pound 3ounce baby girl we namedSky Antonia Banner and a boy who weighed the same and we named him Skylar Grant Buchannan Banner tested the kids and found out they wouldn't be mini hulks but they would be super smart like we both are. I told Bruce if he ever leaves again I will take the babies and drop off the grid just like he does.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Smashing Brock's Car**_

 _ **No one's POV**_

Carly was done with Brock Rumlow after tonight he'd crossed both of her major lines in one night. She had a steel bat and was wearing all black when she heard two voices calling her name, when she turned around she was face to chin with her crush Tony, while Clint was standing next to him. "Look whatever Dumlow(Tony's nick name for Brock) did can't be bad enough to warrant that you trash his corvette." Tony said smiling at me. "He cheated on me and if that isn't bad enough he did this to my face after I called him out about it."she said taking off the sunglasses off showing them her swollen eye. Tony growled as did Clint and then Tony called for is armour while Clint took my bat. Once Tony was suited up they got to Brock's car and after Carly took out all the windows Tony wrote cheater on the hood with his ruplsors ,then Clint started throwing rocks and with him being a great shot it was awesome. There were so many dents in Rumlow's car.

 _ **Carly's POV**_

The next day I'm at work and thanks to Natasha awesome make up skills my eye was covered. I am sitting at my desk filling out the paperwork to approve my move back into Stark Tower, when I feel my chair being yanked back and turned around. "Look here you little bitch if think that black eye was bad wait until I am done with you now that you trashed my car. I'm gonna beat you senseless when you come home later." Rumlow said as he got in my face. "You aren't gonna touch her cause I'll suit up and kill you." Tony said. "I will help his what's leftover." Clint said as he pushed Rumlow away from me. "Gentlemen no need since will be sent to the Artic Circle for the next four years." my dad said as he walked up. Natasha snuck up and said " That's why you don't mess with Coulson's kid." Jeez Tasha wear a bell." Tony said as he jumped a little. I stood up and took a big risk by kissing Tony. "Thank too cause I've wanted to do that to you for months."Tony said. "Just remember I can't send you away but I can kill you so treat her right."my dad said before he walked away. Later that night Tony went on our first date. Now its two years later and we're getting married and it started cause we smashed up a car.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Katie's POV**_

My uncle Nick calls me from a mission cause the avengers are missing but all their things are still in the tower even Thor's hammer. "Katie find the team." Uncle Nick says to me. I go to the tower and have Jarvis run down everything that happened the past few days and I realize he's been hacked so I use my computer skills to fix him and I see someone dragging them out of the tower so I watch the video from farther back and they are drugged. Once I find out who took them I go to Tony's lab and say "Jarvis incatiate Iron Angel protocol. Pass code 69dash G54." Once I finished a suit similar to Tony's encased it's self onto my body I had to gather a few things before I could go. I grabbed Steve's shield, Natasha's widow bites, a bow and quiver of arrows for Clint, serum to counteract drugs used on Bruce, Jarvis was piloting a suit for Tony I somehow lifted Thor's hammer and finally a bag full of other weapons and uniforms. Once I left to go to Germany I was pissed. I got to the prison camp where my friends were and they had been beaten and Thor was drugged. "Rise and shine Avengers it's your rescue."I said as Jarvis controlled the suit and made it break the cell door. Once everybody had what they needed I used some of the drugs that came in my suit's first aid kit to wake Thor. When he was awake he looked shocked that I was holding Miljnor out to him. I found Bruce and said "Hey tell the Hulk that I'm sorry cause this is necessary to help you escape." I gave him the shot and then all of a sudden the Hulk was there all at once like whatever they gave him kept him on the edge. When the guards finally decided to show up I was taking them out as the team pulled them selves together a guy grabbed me and pulled me back before saying "Just cause the suit is bullet proof doesn't mean you've gotta get shot at doll." "Buck stop showing off Katie is one of Shield's top spies." Steve said. "That doesn't sound like a compliment since the guy who trained me was locked in the cell I just freed you from."I said. "I heard that Katie." Clint said as he took out two guards. Once we had all of the guards taken out we ran outside to where Jarvis landed the Quinjet we borrowed. "Okay guys we've gotta go cause I planted a big ass bomb." I yelled as we loaded the plane. "Who flew the jet?" Natasha asked. "Jarvis of course." I said. "J let widow and hawk take over." Tony said. "Of course sir and before you ask I am sending you the performance of the Iron Angel suit." Jarvis said. When we got back to to Shield I was worried but I let Jarvis remove my suit anyway. "Katie Philomena Fury-Coulson you were told to investigate not to pull a half cocked rescue and bring back a man presumed dead for seventy years!" uncle Nick yelled. "Whoa man she single handedly rescued us she lifted Thor's hammer and she had weapons for us, don't yell at her thank her." Tony said. "Look Stark who told you to build my niece a suit called Iron Angel?" Nick yelled. "I did she is a great agent but a better hero." my dad said as he walked in. "Coulson you're alive?" Clint asked shocked. "Daddy they said you died." I said in awe. "Well I'm sorry honey but after New York I had to disappear for awhile." My dad said. "Wow I didn't know Agent hottie was Agent's kid." Tony said. "Uncle Nick why didn't you tell me? Mom made you promise not to pull this kinda shit on me." I said before walking away.

 _ **Bucky's POV**_

I follow Katie out and she is standing near a window crying and she looks at me and says" I will interview you later and thanks for the save." "Whoa I was checking on you. Are you okay Doll?" I say. "You are defiantly friends with Steve cause he calls me doll sometimes when he wants me to smile, but it's just I saw them bury what I though was my dad's body I mourned and grieved I just hate when my uncle pulls this bullshit." Katie said as she looks at me. "Hey you wanna get outta here and get something to eat?" I ask. "Sure let's go." Katie said. Once we found a diner we ate and talked for awhile and then just as we were finishing up we heard soldiers coming in. "Katie really you are in so much trouble." some guy said as he marched up to the table. "Back off Rumlow I was coming back for debrief Bucky was just helping me blow off steam." Katie said. "Watch you mouth bitch just because you're related to the director I still out rank you." Rumlow said as he pulled Katie up by her arm. "Hey that's a lady so get you hands off her and watch your mouth." I said. "Calm down old fella." Rumlow said. Katie head butted him and then we took down his team and Katie gave the owner ten grand and said "If that's not enough let me know." When we got back to Shield Katie marched into the conference room then she took off her badge and said "I quit." "Hey Katie wanna work for us?" Tony said. "Doing what?" Katie asked. "Part time coffee girl full time super hero." Tony said. "Okay as long as he's my assistant." Katie replied pointing to me. "Oh yeah I like that." I said.

 _A month later_

 _ **Katie's POV**_

"Tony Stark if I find one more camera in our bedroom. I'm gonna kill you." Bucky said as he came down to the lab where I was getting the Iron Angel suit upgraded and repainted. "Bucky calm down that's not a camera is a metabolic scanner to make sure that what happened the last time these guys got taken doesn't happen again. They are all over the tower." I said as I went over and grabbed his hand. We went up stairs and watched a movie in the common room ,then all of a sudden I felt like something was about to happen and I had to do the one thing I never wanted to do but I needed to keep Bucky safe I stood up and faced Bucky then pushed out my wings to block the debris of a bomb that just went off. "Put your arms around my waist!" I yelled before I took off and flew out the window. Once everything was settled and the bomber (some guy who hated super heroes) was caught,Bucky walked up and said "I see why your suit is called Iron Angel now , who else knows?" Bucky said. "Tony, my dad , uncle Nick, and Clint." I replied as we walked into Shield. "The rest of the team should know."Bucky says. "Okay but are you gonna dump me for being a freak?" I asked. "Katie doll. I'm a ninety year old former mind controlled assasin, with a metal arm who is best friends with Captain America who dates Iron Man, so you aren't a freak." Bucky said as he kissed my forehead. Later the team met us and I said" Well I have a secret but Tony, Clint, and Bucky know. The reason I'm referred to as Iron Angel is because I have angel wings and I can use then to fly and protect myself and others from derbies." I pushed out my wings and showed the team. "Wow." Bruce and Steve said as they got closer to look at them. "You look like a true angel." Thor said. "Clint why didn't you tell me." Natasha grumbled.


End file.
